A Missed Date
by SG-LAB
Summary: Athos has returned to the police department and misses a date with Sylvie due to work.
1. Chapter 1

A Missed Date

Athos had been back with the police department for a month. Treville was thrilled. His friends were worried. They had had a conversation with Athos after he announced his intentions of returning. They questioned his reasons. It got a bit heated until Constance stepped in telling them enough was enough.

During the last month Athos hadn't seen as much of Sylvie as he would have liked. Between his work schedule and the combination of her work and activist work it was getting more difficult to see each other.

It was late in the afternoon when they had the opportunity to close a case that had been opened since before Athos had originally left the department.

"Sure you're ready for this?" Porthos asked as they prepared for whatever potential.

"Yes," Athos sighed. "Let's just get this over; I promised to have dinner with Sylvie tonight."

They arrived at Feron Industries handing out a search warrant.

TM

Athos couldn't believe his miserable luck. In the process of arresting Feron Athos sustained a shot to his shoulder and a concussion. The man who shot him was Lucien Grimaud. He worked for Feron. The bastard got away.

But for now Athos was stuck in the hospital for the night.

"Constance is calling Sylvie," Aramis said from his seat in the hospital room.

Porthos and d'Artagnan occupied chairs in the room next to Aramis.

Athos groaned.

"Are you in pain?" d'Artagnan asked.

"No," Athos said automatically, but that wasn't exactly true. "A little," he said receiving a glare form Aramis and Porthos. "I was just thinking about the dinner I'm missing with Sylvie."

Three heads nodded in understanding.

Constance walked into the hospital room a few minutes later. "Sylvie is on her way," she said.

Athos shook his head. "Visiting hours are almost over. She'll just have to turn right around and go home."

"Never mind that," Constance said. "She's worried about you."

"What did you tell her?" Athos asked.

Constance fixed Athos with a raised eyebrow. "I told her you'll be just fine in a few days."

Athos nodded his head. "My apologies."

"You get grumpy when you're hurt, I know," Constance said patting Athos' hand.

Athos smiled at her gratefully. They knew him too well.

It was a few more minutes before Sylvie arrived. "Athos, are you all right?" She walked across the room to the side of his bed not noticing the others.

"I'll be fine," Athos said.

"You've been shot and have a concussion," Sylvie said. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Sylvie," Athos grabbed her hand squeezing it.

"We'll give you a few minutes," Porthos said directing the others to follow him.

"I'll be fine," Athos said to Sylvie once they were alone. "I am fine."

Sylvie frowned at him before beginning to pace the small room.

"Sylvie," Athos said. "Please come here," he stretched out his hand towards her.

Finally she stopped and turned around walking back to him. "Don't do this again," she said.

"I'm afraid I really can't promise nothing will ever happen to me again," he said.

Sylvie slumped in the chair next to the bed. She reached out grasping hold of Athos' hand. He turned his hand around in her grasp so he was holding onto her hand. Pulling her hand towards him he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

"I promise to make up for missing our date," he said.

She sagged against the bed letting her head rest against the edge of the mattress. She felt his fingers comb their way through her hair. She enjoyed the attention until a nurse came around telling them visiting hours was over.

Sylvie stood up kissing him on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

A few minutes later his teammates came in to say goodnight telling him they would be back the next day.

TM

Athos stood in the middle of his hospital room dressed and ready to go. His arm was in a sling to support his wounded shoulder. It made him grumpy. The strap at the neck chafed and he didn't like having an arm immobilized so he fidgeted.

Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan stood with him waiting for his discharge papers.

"Quit fidgeting," Aramis scolded him.

Athos scowled, but it didn't last long when Sylvie entered the room with Constance. Unfortunately they were followed by a nurse who was pushing a wheelchair.

"M. Athos, you'll have to sit in the chair on your way out," the nurse said.

"I think I'll be fine without it," Athos said.

"I'm sorry Monsieur, hospital policy," the nurse said.

"Athos," Sylvie said and he finally gave in.

"We've all had to," Aramis said.

Porthos chuckled patting Athos on his good shoulder.

TM

They took Athos back to his apartment. They stayed for lunch until Athos looked ready to fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Soon it was just Athos and Sylvie.

"Come on, off to bed with you," she said.

"Think I'll just stay here," he said drowsily.

His eyes started drooping, but he jolted awake feeling his feet lifted onto the couch. He looked at Sylvie. He thought about the day and realized she had been awfully quiet. "Sylvie, sweetheart, everything okay?"

"Of course darling," Sylvie smiled, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, but the pain meds were kicking in.

He felt a kiss pressed to the top of his head and a blanket laid over him. He made a silent promise to make up for their missed date.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Sylvie looked at Athos with a critical eye. She had to go to work, but she was worried about him. He had only been released from the hospital two days ago.

"I promise; I'll be fine. I'm sure someone or all of them will be by today to check on me." He rolled his eyes. "I'll be returning to work tomorrow anyway," Athos said.

Sylvie frowned, but relented. "All right, I'll be back no later than six."

"I look forward to seeing you," he said kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Keep that arm in that sling," she said.

He smiled waving her off and she turned reluctantly leaving.

TM

Athos closed his door and turned to look at his empty apartment. He heaved a sigh wondering what to do next. He wasn't allowed to drive due to the pain killers. He tried to not take them, but Sylvie wasn't having any of that.

It was probably a good thing Sylvie had to go to work; they were starting to get on each other's last nerve over the weekend. Still even now he found he missed her.

TM

His phone rang just as he finished fixing himself a sandwich that took him longer to make than it would be to eat it. Unfortunately the ringtone startled him causing him to jerk his injured shoulder. "Sylvie, what did you do with my ringtone?" It was the first thing he said upon answering his phone.

"You don't like my choice for my ringtone?" She asked.

"What the bloody hell is it anyway?" He asked.

"Rage Against the Machine's Bulls on Parade," she said.

"Of course." He grimaced still feeling pain in his shoulder.

"Have you taken your pain killers yet?" She asked.

"I was just about to," he said.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he said calmly.

"All right, well, I have to get back to class," she said.

"I'm fine, sweatheart," he said.

"All right," she said sounding more convinced. "See you soon."

He hung up after saying goodbye.

After hanging up he proceeded to change the ringtone for Sylvie to something more soothing.

Once he had changed the ringtone his phone rang again. "Porthos?" He answered.

"How you doin, mate?" Porthos asked. "I got you on speaker."

"I'm fine," Athos said.

He heard several snorts of laughter in the background as well as some grumbled sounding comments.

"I'm surprised you all haven't come over here yet," Athos said.

"We've been busy," Aramis and d'Artagnan responded simultaneously.

"Athos, would it be all right if we all stopped by this evening?" Constance asked. "Around six?"

"Yes, that would be fine," Athos said.

"Good see you then," Constance said before they all said goodbye at once.

Athos frowned feeling like something was wrong. There was something they weren't telling him. He sighed deciding he better eat something now and take his pain killers. His shoulder was at a dull ache now.

TM

Sylvie walked into Athos' apartment a few minutes before six. "I think I saw Constance and d'Artagnan's car outside," she said.

Athos greeted Sylvie with a brief kiss. "They just got here. Aramis and Porthos are on their way too."

Sylvie walked into the kitchen where the couple was sitting at the little table. "Hello," she greeted them cheerfully.

"What's going on?" Sylvie looked at Athos, but he shrugged his good shoulder.

A knock interrupted them. Athos went out to answer it and returned a moment later with Aramis and Porthos.

"All right, you're all here," Athos said. "What's going on?"

Athos' four teammates shared looks before d'Artagnan answered. "Feron was released. The judge dismissed the charges?"

"What?" Athos snapped.

"He has very good lawyers," Aramis said.

"Feron?" Sylvie asked. "As in Feron Industries?"

"Yes," Athos said.

"Oh God," Sylvie looked stricken.

"Sylvie?" Athos moved over to her covering her hand with his.

"Toxic waste," she said looking with unshed tears. "Feron's illegally dumped toxic waste caused my father's death."

TBC

Decided to add more chapters as this is directly related to the first chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After everyone had left Sylvie sat down in the corner of Athos' couch. Her knees were pulled up to her chin, and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was barely holding in the emotions.

Athos sat down next to her leaving a few inches between them unsure if she wanted him to be any closer. "Sylvie?"

"There was never any proof," she said, voice shaking. "People like Feron always find a way to get away with their crimes."

"We will continue to look for something," Athos said.

Sylvie took a breath unfolding herself from the couch. She wiped a stray tear from her face as she stood. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Sylvie," Athos said.

"You really should eat," she said. "Take your pills."

"I'll order some takeaway," Athos said. He decided to let her do what she needed for now. If Sylvie needed to focus on something else for now, he would let her. But he kept watch.

TM

Athos returned to work on desk duty the next day.

"Athos, how's Sylvie?" Constance stood next to his desk.

"Trying to focus on anything, but Feron," he said.

"Maybe I'll call her and ask her if she'd go out for dinner just the two of us? Maybe Elodie too if she can get a babysitter?" Constance asked. "I haven't had a girls night out in a while hanging around with you lot."

Athos smiled. "I think she'd like that."

"Sounds like a good idea," Porthos said from one desk over. "I'll be home tonight with Marie. You three wanna come over?"

"Four men and a baby?" d'Artagnan raised an eyebrow.

The four men in question laughed at the thought.

"It'll be good practice for you," Constance said looking at d'Artagnan.

The other three men turned around looking at the young couple.

"Is there something you two have to tell us?" Aramis asked.

Constance and d'Artagnan looked at each other smiling conspiratorially.

"Well?" Porthos prodded.

Finally Constance shrugged. "We're pregnant."

Whoops and cheers were heard beyond their doors into the captain's office. Treville came out to find out what the commotion was all about and smiled having been informed earlier in private by the couple. It was all a bit complicated having a couple on his team, but he couldn't see splitting them up, they were too vital he felt.

"Now, no coddling," Constance said after everyone hugged her and d'Artagnan. "I can still do my job and I'll tell you when I stop doing field work. Do I make myself clear?" She looked at every one of them making sure they got the message. "Good," she said once she was satisfied. "Now we should get back to work."

"You heard Det. DuBois," Treville barked from the doorway.

Everyone scattered to their own desks.

Athos sat down determined to find something on Feron.

A phone rang and Constance picked up behind Athos. "A body was found in the alley next to the Appartements de Havre."

Athos looked up staring at Constance, panic coursing through his veins. It was the name of Sylvie's apartment building.

"It's a Caucasian woman, late forties to early fifties," Constance rushed to say. "No ID was found on her though."

Athos let out the breath he had been holding.

"I'll go with you," Athos said.

"I'll come along too," Aramis said.

"We're not all needed," Athos said as the other two started to stand as well. "Nor do you need to come as well, Aramis."

"You're technically supposed to be on desk duty," Aramis reminded him. "I think two healthy detectives are required, if I remember correctly."

"Very well," Athos said rolling his eyes at Aramis' bright smile.

TM

Athos' cell phone rang when they returned to the police station. He took a breath seeing it was Sylvie. "Sylvie, sweetheart, how are you doing?"

"Athos, Oh God, I just got a call from a neighbor a friend of mine was killed. I was told she was dumped in the alley of our apartment building."

"Sylvie, what was her name?"

"Clementine," Sylvie's voice was shaking. Athos could hear she was crying and he wished he was with. "Clementine Martin." She was eventually able to say. "Do you know something about this?" She asked.

"We just came back from the scene," he said.

"Athos, Clementine had been leading a protest against Feron Industries. Her husband was also a victim to Feron's toxic waste dumping," Sylvie said.

"All right, Sylvie, are you going to be all right?" Athos asked. "I can be home in a few minutes. Where are you right now?"

"I'm at your place. I hope that's ok," she said. "I couldn't continue work after I found out. I didn't want to upset the children."

"I'm glad you went to my apartment. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Ok?" He asked.

"Ok," her voice choked.

He hung up the phone. "Sylvie knew the woman," he said to the others who were nearly surrounding him. "She confirmed her name as well as her connection to Feron." They had asked the other tenants who were home when they were at the apartment building and they had told them the same things Sylvie had just told him.

"Athos, go home and take care of Sylvie," Constance said. "We can have a girls' night some other time."

Athos wanted some answers, but he couldn't help the pull to return home. He hesitated for a moment before nodding and getting up to leave.

TM

Athos opened the door to his apartment and found Sylvie curled up on the couch similar to her position the previous night. He sat down next to her this time wrapping his free arm around her shoulders pulling her close to his side.

She leaned into him burying her face in his chest. Finally she released the tears she had been holding in since the day before-maybe since her father's death.

TBC

Note: I gave Constance a maiden name to go by.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Athos woke up a couple minutes before his alarm went off. He quickly shut it off before it woke Sylvie. He looked down at his other side where Sylvie was curled up against his side. It had been a fitful sleep for her and now that she was asleep, he hated to wake her.

He managed to get out of bed without disturbing Sylvie. He headed for his bathroom to get ready for the day.

Athos heard a phone ring while he was still in the bathroom. He sighed realizing Sylvie was probably awake. When he came back to the bedroom a few minutes later Sylvie was still in bed, but she was awake holding her phone in her hands.

Sylvie?" He asked.

"My mum," she said. She's in town, I forgot."

"You can hardly be blamed for forgetting," Athos said leaning down kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I'm meeting her for lunch," she said.

"Would you like me to come along?" He asked.

He could see the struggle on her face.

"It's all right if you'd rather I not come along," he said.

"No," she said quickly. "I actually would like for you to come if you don't mind," she seemed so unsure.

"I'd be happy to join you," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "Athos," she said as he turned. "Don't forget your sling."

He turned back towards her seeing her point to his sling lying on the bed.

TM

Athos and Sylvie met her mother at an outdoor café. Her mother was already seated and Sylvie started feeling anxious.

"Mum, good to see you," Sylvie accepted a brief hug from her mother and a peck on her cheek.

"Sylvie, you look tired," her mother said.

"Mum, this is Athos de la Fere, my boyfriend," Sylvie didn't want to get into reasons why she looked tired. She couldn't think of her friend right now.

"Madame Boden, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Athos offered her his hand to shake.

"Monsieur," she said. "Please call me Carol."

"Do I detect an English accent?" He asked.

Carol smiled. "You do indeed. Did my daughter not tell you I'm from England?"

"No mother, I'm afraid I forgot that detail. I only told him you had moved to England," Sylvie said feeling her hackles rise.

"It's fine, Sylvie," her mother said. "Monsieur, how did you hurt your arm?" She asked gesturing towards his arm in the sling.

"Athos, please," he said. "I was injured at work," he said.

"Oh?" Carol looked at him confused. "I wasn't aware the bookstore business was so dangerous."

Athos smiled. "I returned to the police for a little over a month ago."

Sylvie cringed. It was another piece of information she was expected to share.

"Oh, Sylvie didn't tell me," Carol said.

Sylvie could feel her mother's eyes on her. For the next hour Sylvie felt frozen. She contributed here and there, but her mother dominated the conversation. She was however impressed with the way he handled her mother.

Eventually Athos had to go back to work. They said goodbye to Carol and made some vague promise to do this again.

Sylvie took a deep breath sitting behind the wheel of her car. Athos climbed into the passenger seat still not allowed to drive.

"Thank God that's over," Sylvie said.

"She wasn't that bad," Athos said.

"Whose side are you on?" She huffed.

"Sylvie," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "She just brings the worst out in me. I feel like she's always judging me."

Sylvie's phone alerted her to a text. She pulled it out to look at it. She pursed her lips trying to hold back the sudden tears threatening.

"Sweetheart?" Athos placed a hand on her arm.

"Clementine's funeral is scheduled for the day after tomorrow," she said.

She shook herself putting the key in the ignition and starting the car. "I'd better get you back to work."

TM

Athos rubbed his eyes. He had been staring at his computer for far too long.

"So, how was lunch with Sylvie's mother?" Aramis sat down in the chair next to Athos' desk.

"Stressful," Athos said absently. "Was there any cctv footage around Sylvie's apartment building?"

"No," Aramis said. "Whoever the killer is was very clever about staying out of sight."

"Her funeral is the day after tomorrow," Athos said still staring at his computer.

"How's she doing?" Aramis asked.

"Lunch with her mother didn't help," he said.

"Did you know Feron did business with Armand Richlieu?" Constance came up to the two men holding a paper.

"How did we miss this?" Athos asked.

For a while they had investigated Richlieu until he had suddenly died of a heart-attack.

"They seem to be connected through Louis Bourbon," she said.

"Oh God," Aramis scrubbed his face with the palms of his hands. "Anne's ex?"

"The mayor," Constance grimaced patting Aramis' shoulder. "Richlieu's connection is still a bit unclear, but Feron and Bourbon are half-brothers."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They had reported what they had learned to Treville. It was a delicate situation now with Bourbon seemingly involved. Treville hated politics, but clearly it was inevitable he was going to have to get involved in it.

Athos took the day off to be with Sylvie the day of Clementine's funeral. She walked up to him before they left his apartment and adjusted his tie. Then she proceeded to brush over his arms and pick at some lint on his lapel.

"Sylvie," he gently grasped her hand in his giving it a kiss.

"You look good in a suit," she said. Of the times he came close to a suit was wearing an open collared shirt with a blazer and no tie. Sylvie had only seen him in a proper suit a handful of times.

"I'm not terribly fond of ties," he said moving to touch said tie.

"Uh-uh," she intercepted his hand. "I just got that straightened," she had a glint in her eyes clearly teasing him.

He took hold of her hand. "We should get going."

TM

Athos had his arm wrapped around Sylvie's back as they stood outside next to Clementine's casket.

The priest had finally come to an end and the mourners were beginning to disperse. Sylvie walked over to speak to a few people before returning to Athos' side. She wiped at her tears furiously.

"Ready to go?" Athos asked as he returned his arm around her back.

She simply nodded.

"How's the case going?" She asked once they were in the car.

"I can't say much, but there have been some interesting reveals," he said.

"How can that man get away with murder?" Sylvie asked.

"We are doing our best to see justice for Clementine," Athos said squeezing her hand.

Sylvie nodded holding his hand in both of hers. "You look tired," she said.

"I thought I was taking care of you today," he said, a smile curving his lips slightly.

She gave him a sad smile. Releasing his hand she started the car.

When they got back to Athos' apartment they changed into more comfortable clothes. Sylvie made them a light lunch.

"Sylvie," he shook his head reluctantly accepting the plate of food.

"You're in pain," she said handing him his painkillers.

They sat on his couch and ate their lunch. When they were done, Sylvie put their plates aside and rested her head on his good shoulder. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" He looked at her confused.

"Taking care of me these last couple of days," she said.

"You hardly let me," he said without rebuke in his voice.

"I like taking care of you too," she said.

TM

Later that afternoon Constance came by with a hot dish.

"You didn't cook that did you?" Sylvie asked.

Constance glared at her friend. "No, d'Artagnan did."

"Oh yum. Athos look what Constance brought us. It's a d'Artagnan special," Sylvie held out the dish to Athos.

"Smells wonderful. Thank d'Artagnan for us," Athos said taking the dish from Sylvie.

"Hey, you shouldn't be carrying that," Sylvie called to him, but he was already in the kitchen.

"Sylvie, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral," Constance hugged Sylvie.

"I understand," Sylvie said as they sat on the couch. "Now, Athos told me you have news."

"He didn't tell you what it is?" Constance asked.

"He figured you wanted to be the one to tell me," Sylvie said.

"Well, Constance smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god," Sylvie hugged her friend. "That's wonderful news. It is wonderful news?"

"Yes," Constance laughed. "We've been trying for a few months now."

"Well, I am very happy for you and d'Artagnan," Sylvie said.

"How are you doing?" Constance asked seriously.

"I'm holding it together," Sylvie said. "Athos has been amazing support."

"He's good at taking care of people," Constance said. "Sometimes you don't even realize it until after he has taken care of you."

"Sounds like a story," Sylvie raised an amused eyebrow. There was a period in their lives she and Constance had lost touch. It happened during Constance's first marriage. When the marriage was over Constance had gotten hold of Sylvie again to reconnect.

Constance never said much about that time, but one time she did say she made a new friend who helped her out of that relationship. He became a good friend to her she had said.

When Constance was getting ready to leave a couple of hours later, Athos returned to the living room. He said goodbye to Constance giving her a sideways hug and kiss on the top of her head. Sylvie and she hugged before they saw Constance off.

"What were you doing?" Sylvie asked Athos.

"I was in my room reading," he said.

Sylvie hugged Athos. "Thank you."

TM

Athos reluctantly returned to work the next day. Sylvie was going back to work in a couple of days.

"How's Sylvie holding up?" Aramis asked standing next to Athos' desk.

"It's difficult. She was determined I return to work today," he shrugged his good shoulder.

"So, anything new on this case?" Athos asked.

"Louis Bourbon is not pleased with us," Aramis said.

"No surprise there," Athos sighed.

TM

Athos climbed out of his car. He was now able to drive having lessoned the amount of painkillers he needed to use.

He was heading to his apartment building when a shot rang out. Athos ducked behind some garbage bins pulling out his gun. He scanned his surrounding catching sight of a figure. He couldn't quite make him out, but he felt certain it was Lucien Grimaud.

He got up and began to walk back to his apartment building when a panicking Sylvie met his halfway. "Athos, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," he hugged her. "I need to call this in."

"I called Constance on my way out when I heard the gun shots," she said.

Athos shook his head. "I really wish you hadn't come out here though."

"Come on, we'll wait inside for the others to come," she said.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Athos let his teammates in his apartment. They all had the same pensive expression on their faces.

"Are you all right?" Porthos was the first to ask resting his hand on Athos' shoulder.

"We're fine," Athos said.

The others greeted Athos and Sylvie with a hug or pat on the shoulder.

"Feron is dead," d'Artagnan said.

"What?" Athos and Sylvie said together.

"We suspect Grimaud," Constance said.

"Athos, can you be certain it was Grimaud who shot at you?" Aramis asked.

Athos sat down on his couch leaning back against the cushions. "No," he said frustrated. "Knowing it and proving it are not the same."

"What now?" Sylvie asked. She grasped hold of Athos' hand.

"We put you two in a safe house," Aramis said.

"A safe house? Me?" Sylvie asked.

"Sylvie, Grimaud must know who you are," Constance sat down on Sylvie's other side.

"She's right," Athos reluctantly said looking at Sylvie. "It's the only way to keep you safe."

"And you," Constance poked Athos in the arm.

Athos sighed. He didn't want to go to some safe house either. But what choice did he have? He needed to keep Sylvie safe and he still had his injury to his shoulder. Still, he wasn't going to let this keep him from the case.

"Are you sure Grimaud was responsible for Feron's death?" Athos asked.

"Employees witnessed a huge blowup between the two at Feron's office," Porthos said. "And Feron very loudly firing him."

TM

It was a miserable little apartment Athos and Sylvie were set up in. They set up a couple of uniforms outside the building and Aramis and Porthos stayed the first night.

Sylvie opted to go to bed early feeling physically and emotionally exhausted. Athos was wide awake and went into the living room to join his friends.

"How's she doin?" Porthos asked.

"Exhausted," Athos said. "It's been a very stressful week." Athos looked at Porthos. "How are Elodie and Marie?"

"They fine," Porthos said. "Constance is visiting them tonight."

Athos looked at Aramis, he had been rather quiet this evening. "Aramis, everything all right?"

"Anne needed some time alone trying to figure out how she feels about everything with Louis," he explained. "They share a son after all."

Athos rubbed at his eyes.

"Athos, you look like you could use some sleep," Porthos said.

"You are right, my friend," Athos said. He patted Aramis' shoulder and was given a half hug by Porthos before he knew what was happening. There were times he might have resisted the hug, but this time he leaned into it for a moment taking comfort and Porthos' large frame holding him.

Athos bid them a goodnight before slipping into the bedroom he was sharing with Sylvie.

TM

It was early morning on their third day of being protected. Athos held Sylvie close on his uninjured side. They had made love late into last night not having had the chance for several days previously.

There was a knock on the apartment door causing Athos to tense. He reached for his gun in the side table and began to slip out of bed.

"Athos," Sylvie said sleepily.

Athos pulled on a pair of jeans kissing Sylvie on her forehead. "I'll be right back," he said grabbing up his gun.

Crossing the living room, Athos asked who was at the door.

"Treville."

Athos sighed and opened the door letting his hand holding his gun hang down towards the floor.

"Captain," he said letting the other man in.

"Athos, something has happened."

Athos examined the look on his captain's face and didn't like what he was seeing. He felt his stomach twist. Treville was good at keeping his face neutral, but Athos could see the small flicker in the other man's eyes.

"Which one?" He asked.

Treville took a deep breath looking very reluctant. "All of them."

A cold shiver ran down Athos' back. His heart ceased and his breath came out in short gasps. He couldn't possibly have lost all of them. God, any of them.

"What happened?" He somehow found his voice.

"Aramis, Porthos, d'Artagnan and Constance went to what they believed to be Grimaud's house." Treville explained. "He had it rigged to explode."

"You found them?" Athos asked.

"Not yet," Treville said.

A spark of hope took light. Maybe they were alive.

A door behind Athos opened and Sylvie came out of the bedroom wearing her robe. "Captain," she said.

"Mademoiselle," Treville said.

"Athos?" Sylvie came over next to him resting her hand on his back.

"There was an explosion," Athos explained.

"Oh God," Sylvie's hand came up covering her mouth.

"I'm going there," Athos said.

"I'll come with you," Sylvie said.

"No," Athos said.

"Athos," Sylvie began.

"Very well," Athos relented. "Do Elodie and Anne know?"

"Yes," Treville nodded. "Anne is out of town, but should be returning in a few hours. Our rookie Brujon went to pick up Elodie and Marie-Cessette."

"Give us a few minutes," Athos said and Treville nodded as Athos and Sylvie returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Porthos coughed trying to expel the dust and smoke filling his lungs. He tried to move, but something held him down. Finally he stopped moving and began to assess his condition. There were a lot of aches and pains, but he could feel everything.

"Mis, Tagnan, Con," Porthos gasped.

"Bloody hell," Constance screeched from somewhere to Porthos' right.

"Con," Porthos reached out trying to find her. He found a leg and a foot.

"Porthos," Constance said moving the leg he held.

"Con, you all right?" Porthos asked.

"Think so," she said.

"The ba…"

"Don't," she said sharply. "d'Artagnan and Aramis?"

"Don't know," Porthos said worry for all of them taking over his thoughts. "Con."

"Porthos, we need to figure out where the others are and how to get out of here," she said.

"Right," he gave up trying to get anything more out of her about her condition. "Can you move?"

"A little," she said.

He heard sliding across the floor.

A gasp filled the air coming from Porthos' left. A hand flung out grasping Porthos' hand. Porthos felt a ring on the hand. "d'Artagnan?"

"Porthos?" d'Artagnan asked. He was on his side.

"d'Artagnan?" Constance called from across the room.

"Connie," d'Artagnan breathed out heavily. "Are you all right?"

"Been better," Constance said. "But I'll be all right. Looking for Aramis. Aramis?"

"Did you find him?" Porthos asked.

"Think so," Constance said. "He's not waking."

"Is he breathing?" Porthos asked. "Does he have a pulse?"

"Dammit, Aramis, don't do this to us." Panic invaded Constance's voice.

TM

Athos looked at the destruction of the small house. It didn't look like something he expected Grimaud to live in.

"Athos?" Elodie's voice pulled him back to attention.

"Elodie," Athos pulled her next to him.

Sylvie came over to Elodie's other side.

"Sylvie, I'm sorry I haven't been by," Elodie said.

"Elodie," he Sylvie tipped her head to the side resting her temple against Elodie's. "It's all right. Been a hectic week."

TM

Athos watched as firefighters worked tirelessly on the house trying to find a way in hoping to find survivors. Paramedics were on standby.

Sylvie had finally convinced Elodie to sit in Treville's car with her. Marie, a little over a year now, was napping in her mother's arms.

Athos stood still holding his body tightly. His shoulder throbbed, but he didn't care. To lose his brothers and sister. He couldn't bear the thought.

A commotion from the house brought Athos' attention back. Activity seemed to move faster. Athos took a step forward and then another until he found himself at the edge of the rubble.

"Sir, please get back," someone said.

Athos looked to the voice. "What did you find?"

"We think we heard voices," the firefighter said.

Athos' breath caught in his throat. He suddenly found himself begging Aramis' God to protect his friends.

TM

"Mis," Porthos pleaded.

"Aramis," d'Artagnan said.

"Ow," Aramis' voice was sharp and surprisingly clear. "Constance."

Constance snorted. "I can't possibly be the only woman to ever slap you."

Porthos chuckled along with d'Artagnan's muffled laugh.

"Anyone in here?"

The four friends yelled back as loudly as they could.

"Merde," Aramis groaned.

"Aramis?" Constance asked.

"My leg hurts. I think it's broken."

Paramedics and firefighters began to surround them.

TM

Athos waited anxiously threatening to enter the house a few times. Then the first stretcher was being carried out. Athos held his breath. When they got closer Athos rushed over finding Constance awake looking a bit worse for ware, but all in all rather well considering.

"Constance," he brushed a hand through her hair.

"We're all alive," Constance quickly told him. "A little worse for ware, but we're going to be fine."

"Thank God," Athos breathed out resting his forehead against hers. "Are you sure everything's all right?" He promised not to coddle her, but he worried.

"We're fine," she patted her abdomen. "They'll check me out though."

Athos could only nod as they took Constance into one of the ambulances.

Next d'Artagnan was brought out. He had a cut on his forehead. Athos grasped his hand. "Are you all right?"

"Wrenched my shoulder, but I'll be just fine," d'Artagnan reached out squeezing Athos' arm. "You talked to Constance?"

Athos could see the worry in d'Artagnan's eyes. "She's strong, I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

D'Artagnan nodded before being taken into the same ambulance as Constance.

Porthos and then Aramis were brought out one right after the other.

"You two," Athos shook his head smiling. He held their hands, one in each of his.

"We're going to be just fine, mon ami," Aramis said.

"Aramis broke his leg," Porthos said.

"Porthos," Aramis complained.

Athos' smile widened.

"Elodie's here," Athos pointed to the young woman walking up to them with Marie in her arms. "Anne should be arriving soon," he said to Aramis.

Athos watched as his friends were loaded into another ambulance. Treville came up to him. "I'll take you to hospital."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Athos sat in a hospital room, Sylvie leaning heavily against his shoulder resting her eyes.

Porthos was in the bed resting with a couple cracked ribs and a concussion. Elodie sat next to him, Marie now asleep in her arms.

Aramis was getting x-rayed and probably a cast for his leg while d'Artagnan was with Constance as she was being checked out. D'Artagnan was now sporting a sling with his shoulder having been dislocated and now put back in place.

Treville walked in over to Porthos speaking to him for a moment before catching Athos' attention.

"Sylvie," Athos spoke quietly. "I'll be right back," he kissed her temple before getting up to follow Treville.

Athos leaned back against the wall next to the door of Porthos' room. He was exhausted, it took all his strength to stay standing. "What did you find out?"

"The house seems to have been where he lived as a child for a time," Treville said.

"He seems out of control," Athos said.

"Yes," Treville nodded his head. "We don't know where he is."

Athos breathed out heavily.

TM

Athos and Sylvie entered the safe house. It was late and they were exhausted. They made it as far as the couch collapsing next to each other.

Everyone was going to be all right. Some broken bones and a couple of concussions were the worst of it. Constance came out of it the most unscathed. And the baby was fine.

Aramis had a broken leg and a cast just below the knee. He would be able to walk on it in a few days. Anne was back and staying with Aramis.

"I need to take a shower," Athos said.

"Are you sure?" Sylvie asked. "You don't look like you could stand long enough, I don't want you hurting yourself more." She rested her hand next to the area of his shoulder where he had been shot.

"My shoulder is better," he said kissing her hand. It was better, he was no longer wearing the sling and the pain was now an occasional ache. He was off the pain killers too.

"All right," she said. I'll make some tea."

Athos got up off the couch heading for the bedroom where the bathroom connected.

TM

Athos was finishing dressing when he heard muffled voices. A gun shot sounded only feet from the bathroom door. Athos pulled on his shirt as he rushed out the door. "Sylvie." He saw her standing next to the bed, his gun hanging limply from her hand. "Sylvie." Athos' voice was gentle as he approached her.

"It was Grimaud."

Athos couldn't believe how brazen this man was. "Sylvie, what happened?"

"I shot him in his side," she said staring at the door.

"Where is he?" He took his gun from her hand sticking it in the back of his waistband.

"He got away before I could shoot again," she said.

"Come," he guided her to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached for his phone calling Treville. He told him what he knew.

"What about the uniforms I assigned to you?" Treville asked.

"I don't know," Athos said getting up off the floor and walking to the outer door. He closed his eyes for a moment. "They're dead." Athos was not familiar with the older one of the officers, but the younger one was another rookie, Clairmont.

"I'll be there in fifteen," Treville said.

Athos sat on the bed next to Sylvie, frustrated. He would have gone after Grimaud, but he couldn't leave Sylvie. A thought occurred to him.

"How'd you learn to shoot?" He looked at Sylvie curiously.

"My grandfather taught me," she grinned. "My father's father. It didn't exactly go over well with either of my parents," she laughed though there wasn't much humor behind the sound. "It was probably the only thing my parents could agree on at the time."

Athos held Sylvie's hand in his. "I'm impressed."

A knock interrupted anything more said. Athos opened the door letting Treville in. There was backup with him as well as the coroner and crime scene investigators.

"Mademoiselle," Treville greeted Sylvie.

"Captain, please, it's Sylvie," she said.

Treville nodded giving her a brief smile. "We're searching the area," he said. "Tell me again what happened."

TM

Athos was woken early the next morning by his phone pinging with text messages and a call.

"We're fine," Athos said holding his phone out next to Sylvie with it on speaker. His friends were all gathered at Aramis' apartment. "Although I am sorry to report officer Clairmont was killed."

A gasp could be heard in the background. "I'm sorry, Constance," Athos said. "I know you liked him." Constance had taken Clairmont under her wing and was mentoring him.

"You lot are taking care of yourselves, I hope," Sylvie offered.

There were a few mild chuckles.

"You two take care of each other," Porthos ordered.

Athos and Sylvie exchanged smiles promising they would just that before ending the call.

"You're champing at the bit to go after him," Sylvie said.

Athos sighed. "He needs to be stopped. And this has been very personal."

Sylvie leaned into Athos worrying and wondering what Athos was going to do.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Athos, you can't just leave." Sylvie followed Athos out of their temporary bedroom.

"I cannot stand by while this man is still out there," Athos said. "I nearly lost everything dear to me yesterday."

Athos was preparing to leave. He had had enough waiting around wondering what Grimaud was going to do next.

The man was wounded, but there were no reports from any hospitals of anyone matching Grimaud's description with a gunshot wound to his side.

"How are you even going to find him?" Sylvie asked.

"I'll let him find me," Athos said.

"Athos." Sylvie grabbed onto his arm.

Athos stopped and looked at Sylvie. He reached up cupping the side of her face. Leaning in he brushed the bridge of his nose over hers. "I love you," he said.

Sylvie took a gasping breath. She didn't know if he felt the same. And then he said it first.

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her.

He kissed her desperately, passionately. And then he pulled away from her.

Sylvie felt bereft and frightened of what he would do next.

"I have to go," he said. It was nearly whispered.

A few seconds later he was gone and Sylvie collapsed on the couch. She took a few deep breaths not wishing to fall apart. She picked up her phone and called Captain Treville.

TM

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. Sylvie stood up asking who it was.

"Constance." She heard her friend's voice.

Sylvie opened the door and was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug. After a minute they separated. "Captain Treville is with me," Constance said. "How are you doing? Treville told us you shot Grimaud?"

Sylvie nodded. "In the side."

A moment later Treville walked in behind Constance.

"Sylvie, is there anything he told you that can help us find Athos?" Treville asked.

She shook her head as Constance led her over to the couch. "He's going to make himself bait, but I don't know where he's going."

Constance's eyes widened and she squeezed Sylvie's hand a little harder.

"Did he have his phone with him?" Treville asked.

"I think so," Sylvie said.

"Sylvie, we're taking you to the safe house where the others are," Constance said.

"How is everyone?" Sylvie asked as she wiped away some stray tears.

Constance huffed. "Climbing the walls, they're so desperate to do something."

"What are you going to do?" Sylvie asked looking at her friend sensing she was not sitting this out.

"The captain and I with a few other officers will be working on finding Athos and Grimaud," Constance said.

"Constance," Sylvie tried to protest.

"Never you mind," Constance said. "It's my job."

Sylvie didn't like it, but relented. She knew Constance didn't want any coddling.

TM

Sylvie sat on the couch of her new safe house. It had two bedrooms, rather crowded for six people and a baby. Elodie, little Marie and Anne were with them as well.

"Sylvie, what did Athos say?" Porthos sat down next her grimacing. His ribs had to be hurting.

Sylvie repeated everything to Porthos, Aramis and d'Artagnan who were scattered around the room.

"Was there anything he said that could give us a hint of where he went?" Aramis asked.

"No," she said.

"Are you sure?" d'Artagnan pressed.

"That's enough." Elodie stood in the doorway of one of the rooms. "Sylvie, why don't you join Anne and me in the bedroom."

Sylvie had to admit she was grateful for the rescue. She followed Elodie in the other room.

"Sylvie," Anne greeted her. "I'm sorry we have to see each other again under these circumstances. Come sit down," Anne made room on the bed.

Sylvie sat down. She really needed to make more of an effort to get to know these two women. Elodie was easy to talk to, but for some reason she wasn't sure how to approach Anne. "Thank you, it's been a difficult week or two weeks." She shook her head. "I've lost track of time."

"It's understandable," Elodie said.

Sylvie looked over next to Elodie where Marie Cessette lay slipping in her crib. "She's gotten so big."

"Have you thought of having one of your own?" Anne asked.

"Maybe someday," Sylvie suddenly yawned.

"Sylvie, take a nap," Elodie gently said.

Sylvie nodded crawling up the bed and laying her head down on the pillow. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the short chapter and info-dump. There's a brief conversation of a past rape based on season 3 episode 7.

It had been several hours since Constance and Treville had begun their investigation. They were at a loss. Feeling dejected, Constance was dropped off at the safe house.

She walked around the couch holding her cellphone and looking at her co-workers. "Thank you boys for filling up my in box." She sat down next to d'Artagnan on one end of the couch.

"Who is this Grimaud anyway?" d'Artagnan asked the room. "And why is he so determined to see us dead?"

Sylvie slipped out of the room where Elodie, Marie and Anne were sleeping. She took up a chair next to the couch where the others were sitting. "I'm guessing you had no luck," she said.

"I'm sorry, Sylvie." Constance sat on the end of the couch closest to Sylvie. She leaned over wrapping her hand around Sylvie's wrist giving it a light squeeze.

"So, does anyone have an answer to d'Artagnan's questions?" Sylvie asked.

"We know his childhood home," Aramis answered.

"We have the name of the owner of the house from the time he might've lived there," Porthos said. "Her name is Juliette Benoit. We can't find her though."

"We know thirty years ago she pressed charges against a detective for rape when she was eighteen," d'Artagnan said.

Sylvie covered her mouth horrified.

"The accused detective had worked at our precinct," Aramis said.

"Was he convicted?" Sylvie asked.

The four on the couch shared glances. "No," Constance finally said.

"She had a baby nine months after the alleged rape," Porthos said.

The connection between Lucien Grimaud and Juliette was obvious to all. No one would say it.

"And there's not a lot on Grimaud," Aramis said. "It's as if he appeared out of nowhere."

"Something must have set him off," Sylvie said.

"He realized we were from the same precinct," d'Artagnan said.

"We were going after Feron and him by association," Aramis said.

"Anything on Juliette Benoit's child?" Sylvie asked.

"Robert Benoit was a troubled kid who also disappeared when he was seventeen," Aramis said.

"I know a Juliette Benoit," Elodie stood just outside the bedroom.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: Here's an extra long chapter. Athos is finally back and Constance is taken care of business. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this fic. It went in a very unexpected direction. I am sorry I haven't been able to get the rest of the boys in on the action.

Chapter 11

"Elodie, love," Porthos beckoned her over with his hand. Constance stood up moving to the chair on the other side of the couch so Elodie could sit down next to Porthos who had moved on d'Artagnan's other side.

Elodie took a breath. "She works at the women's shelter I work at." Her hands were clasped together tightly. She's the right age. She only told me she had a son when she was very young."

"Do you think you could convince her to talk to us?" Porthos asked.

Elodie pursed her lips thinking for a moment. "All right, I'll ask her, but I don't think she'll want to speak with you. She never told me anything about her really, but I have seen her interact with the police in the past and it was not good."

"All right, I'll call Treville in the morning," Constance said.

TM

The next day Treville drove Constance and Elodie to the women's shelter. He stayed in the car while they went in.

Constance smiled reassuringly at Elodie as they entered the building. Elodie led her to a small office. "Juliette," Elodie said.

The woman behind the desk stood taking a defensive stance. She walked around the desk to stand in front of Elodie. "Elodie, I didn't expect you back yet. Who is your friend?"

Constance could feel the woman examining her, sizing her up. She had a feeling Juliette Benoit could detect a cop a mile away.

"This is Constance, one of my friends I told you about," Elodie said. "She works with my boyfriend, Porthos."

"With the police?" Juliette stared at Constance. She could feel Juliette's anger coming off her as if it was a living thing.

"Madame Benoit, I'm Detective Constance DuBois," she held out her badge. "My team and I are searching for a man who goes by the name Lucien Grimaud. We have reason to believe his real name is Robert Benoit."

Constance watched as the other woman's eyes widened just barely and a slight gasp escaped.

"I'm afraid I don't know anyone by either of those names," Juliette said having gotten hold of herself.

"Madame, did you give birth thirty years ago?" Constance asked.

"I am not answering any of your questions," Juliette said. "This is a place where women come for help. Their safety and privacy is paramount. I do not need the police invading this place. Now I would thank you to leave."

"Juliette," Elodie grabbed the woman's arm. "Please, this man has hurt many of our friends."

"And family," Constance added thinking of the men she worked with along with her husband.

"Please," Elodie said looking imploringly at the woman she worked with.

Juliette's shoulders slumped and she sat back down at her desk. She asked them to take a seat.

Constance and Elodie sat prepared to listen.

TM

Treville sat in his car checking his watch. His frustration over all of this was getting to him. His entire precinct had been upended with most of its officers out wounded…or missing thinking of Athos.

A knock on his car door window startled him. He went for his gun, but it was too cramped to pull it out of his holster.

"Captain," the muted voice sounded familiar. Treville looked out the window breathed out a sigh of relief and frustration. He opened his door looking at the man standing outside his car and snapped. "Get in here."

Athos looked like he hadn't slept in a week as he slumped inside the car's passenger seat next to Treville.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Treville asked. "There are several people worried about you."

"I'm sorry Captain," Athos said. "I felt I had to do this on my own."

"Look," Treville said having calmed down some. "I know the others getting caught in that explosion shook you. Shook me too."

Athos gave Treville an apologetic look.

Treville took a deep breath. "So, have you learned anything?"

"It would seem we know the same. Constance is talking to the Benoit woman?" Athos asked looking a little apprehensive.

"Elodie knows the woman, she came with Constance to convince Madame Benoit to talk to them," Treville explained.

The two women exited the shelter a few minutes later. Athos looked at Treville with eyes asking for help.

"Oh no," Treville shook his head. "You dug yourself into this one, you can dig yourself out."

Athos climbed out of the car standing and waiting for Constance and Elodie.

Treville watched as Constance stopped a foot away from Athos. Elodie came around and climbed into the back seat of the car. They watched fascinated.

"Do you think she's going to slap him first?" Elodie asked.

"No," Treville smirked. "Yell at him for the next five minutes, probably."

What she did do surprised both of the observers in the car. Constance took a sudden step forward wrapping her arms around Athos' waist and pressing her face into the curve where shoulder met neck.

Athos hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around Constance.

They hugged for another few minutes before Constance pulled back out of his arms and unwrapping herself from him stepping back to look at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" And then she proceeded to yell at Athos for the next five minutes.

Once Constance had calmed down she turned and opened the front passenger door and got in the car. It was another minute before Athos walked around to the other side of the door and climbed into the back seat next to Elodie.

He looked at Elodie and she smiled briefly before looking seriously at him. "We were worried about you," she said leaning over pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Athos was looking embarrassed. "I am truly sorry," he said to everyone in the car. "It was foolish of me."

"So detective, did you learn anything?" Treville asked changing the subject and getting the attention away from Athos for now.

"Juliette Benoit admitted she has Lucien Grimaud hiding out in her house," Constance said. "We were right, he is her son," Constance said.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Here's the action part I'm not so great at. Probably one more chapter left.

Chapter 12

They returned to the safe house bringing Elodie back and telling the others what they knew. Athos walked in last. It took a few seconds before his friends registered his presence.

Porthos, d'Artagnan and Aramis crowded Athos demanding answers.

"All right, that's enough," Constance stepped in. "I've already yelled at him."

"Don't do that again," Porthos said before giving Athos a hug.

D'Artagnan and Aramis stepped up just giving him a quick hug and a stern look.

"Where's Sylvie?" Athos asked.

"The bedroom," Aramis pointed the way. "Good luck."

The door was opened. Athos took a deep breath before entering the room. Anne and Elodie were sitting on either side of Sylvie on the foot of one of the beds while Sylvie was holding Marie Cessette.

Athos' breath caught in his throat watching Sylvie with the child. She was a natural. He loved her smile. It held so much joy. More joy than Athos could ever remember experience in his life.

"Athos," Anne broke the spell.

Sylvie looked up. Her smile slipped and she pursed her lips. Elodie lifted Marie up out of Sylvie's arms and she and Anne quietly slipped out of the room.

Athos closed the door standing still not sure what to do. Sylvie stood up and walked the few steps to Athos before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Athos gradually wrapped his arms around her middle. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot."

Pulling back just enough to press their lips together, Sylvie leaned in. The kiss was long and passionate. She felt amazing in his arms and he loved her more.

The kiss finally ended and they rested their foreheads together.

"Don't you dare do that again," she said.

"I won't, I promise."

"I love you," she said.

Athos raised his head brushing his nose against hers before kissing her forehead. "I love you too." Athos stepped back. "We know where Grimaud is," he said.

Sylvie sighed heavily. "You're going," she stated.

"In a little while, yes," he said. "Come, we're making plans," he grabbed her hand walking her out to the living room.

They stood next to one of the chairs occupied by Constance. Sylvie stood in front of Athos leaning slightly against him.

"I'm going with you," d'Artagnan said.

"How's your shoulder?" Athos asked.

D'Artagnan raised an eyebrow smirking. "How's yours?"

Cheeky little bastard, Athos thought. The corners of Athos' mouth rose only slightly. "Touche."

"All right," Treville cut in. "d'Artagnan if you think you can handle it."

"What about us?" Porthos demanded gesturing to Aramis and himself.

Athos let out a heavy sigh. Then he had a thought. He took another tack and chose not to point out their respective injuries. Porthos' ribs were still healing and Aramis was hampered with a cast still on his leg. "Stay here," he said. "You'll be able protect Elodie, Marie, Sylvie and Anne."

That worked. At least in seemed to. He suspected they knew what he was doing, but were conceding for everyone. Athos was relieved and thanked God, something he found himself doing a lot lately. Not that he was entirely sure he truly believed.

Athos had kissed Sylvie briefly once more saying goodbye to the others and left with the captain, Constance and d'Artagnan.

TM

Captain Treville stood in front of Juliette Benoit's door, his three detectives at his back. Juliette was expecting them. He rang the doorbell and waited. They heard muffled noises. It sounded like voices, but they couldn't make out what was being said.

Then a thunk like something hit the floor. A scream pierced the brief silence.

Pulling out their guns Treville tried the door. Athos helped Treville kick in the door. It swung open and Athos was the first in, gun raised.

Juliette was on the floor, her lip was bleeding and it looked like a black eye was forming.

"Where is he?" Athos demanded.

"The back door," Juliette pointed.

Constance pulled out her phone to call for an ambulance.

"I'll be fine," Juliette said. "It's just some cuts and bruises."

Constance hesitated for a moment and finally followed the rest of her team.

TM

It was dark with only a few lights from neighboring houses. A gunshot came close. Athos rushed in the opposite direction not finding much in the way of cover from where he was. It was a fairly sparse neighborhood with a wide open backyard. Several trees covered the yard creating good cover Grimaud.

"Grimaud!" Athos shouted.

"Athos!" Treville came up beside Athos followed by d'Artagnan and Constance.

"He's gone," Constance said.

"Is everyone all right?" d'Artagnan asked.

Everyone responded in the affirmative to d'Artagnan's question.

Suddenly a shot rang out from behind them. All four of them turned as one pointing their guns. Athos could just barely see movement and took a chance firing.

They heard something hit the ground and walked over still holding their guns at the ready.

They came upon Grimaud shot in the chest. He was still alive, but just barely. "Why?" Athos asked.

"She was too much of a coward to do it herself," Grimaud said before closing his eyes one last time.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: this is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 13

Sylvie sat on the couch. Her knees were bent and raised so her chin rested on them and wrap her arms around them.

"Sylvie," Elodie's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you all right?" Elodie sat down next to her.

"How do you do it?" Sylvie asked.

"Do what?" Elodie asked gently.

"Deal with having someone you love in a dangerous job?" Sylvie asked. She had been determined to support Athos when he decided to return to the police force, but when he was shot it shook her more than she could ever admit.

"It's not easy," Elodie said giving her an apologetic look knowing that was inadequate. "You know my first husband was a detective and was killed in the line of duty."

Sylvie nodded remembering being told.

"You'd think I would rethink getting involved with another cop," Elodie said grinning.

Elodie bit her bottom lip looking contemplative. "I don't know. I wish I could tell you it will be all right and you'll never have to worry. What I can tell you is call me if you need to talk. I told Anne the same thing."

"Maybe we should start a club," Sylvie laughed leaning into Elodie's side. "So, any plans for you two getting married?"

Elodie bit her lower lip again. She was fighting off a smile

"Elodie?" Sylvie sat up looking at her friend.

"All right, but we haven't told anyone yet, and you have to promise not to tell anyone." She hesitated.

"Well?" Sylvie asked.

"He proposed the night before he ended up in the hospital from the house explosion," she said.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Sylvie asked.

"He wants to tell his mum first," Elodie said. "She's supposed to be flying in next weekend."

"That's a long ways away," Sylvie said.

Porthos came out of the kitchen with Aramis and Anne. "What?" Porthos looked at Elodie and Sylvie suspiciously.

"Nothing," Sylvie smiled.

"We made snacks," Aramis shared. "I know we're not all that hungry for a big meal."

They all gathered around the table.

The door rattled and Aramis and Porthos reached for their guns. It opened and everyone breathed out sighs of relief.

"It's over," Athos said, the first to walk in. He walked over to Sylvie wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"Captain, can we go home?" Athos asked, his voice slightly muffled due to his face pressed up against Sylvie's neck.

"Yes," Treville said.

"We'll pack up this food," Aramis said.

"Aramis, forget about the food," Porthos said.

"Are you kidding me, after all that work I did? Oh no my friend," Aramis hobbled back into the kitchen.

"We're going now," Athos said grasping Sylvie's hand.

"I need to get my things," Sylvie said.

Athos' shoulders slumped, but nodded letting her hand slip from his.

Anne, Constance and d'Artagnan had left the room to pack up their things

"Got somewhere to go, Athos?" Porthos had a teasing glint in his eyes.

Athos considered flipping him off, but he was too much of a gentleman.

"Captain, is it all right if Elodie and I stay for tonight? It's late and Marie's sleeping," Porthos said.

Treville nodded. "Does anyone need any help?" When he was assured everyone was fine Treville left them for his home.

TM

Athos tugged on Sylvie's arm as they entered his apartment.

"Athos," Sylvie laughed.

"What?" Athos kicked the door shut and proceeded to kiss her. "We haven't been alone together in days," he said.

He guided her through the dark room having not turned on a light and into the bedroom and turned on the bedroom light.

"Bed," Sylvie said.

She and Athos collapsed together on the bed. She was on her side and he on his back. They looked at each other and they began to laugh.

"God, are you as tired as I am?" She asked.

"More," he said.

Shoving their shoes off, they crawled up the bed and under the covers. Athos had just enough energy to turn off the light and roll over towards Sylvie wrapping his arms around her middle pulling her back towards his front.

As Athos fell asleep he remembered he needed to make up for their missed date.

The End


End file.
